Imprint On My Heart
by Jacob-Is-Mine92
Summary: We all know Bella and Jacob are meant to be together. We all know their love is real and true...but, what if the crazy lady of La Push is able to give the council and the pack information to finally bring those two together for the rest of their lives? Will there be consequences? What about the Cullen's? Lemons later, lots of fun, love, and angst. Enjoy!


**Welcome everyone to this story. Before we get started, I would like to thank you all for giving this story a chance. It will be a little of a whirlwind, but it will be well worth it and the angst in the end.**

 **Okay, first off, in this story, it starts where Jake is seventeen and Bella is fifteen, but in the vision they talk about, it's the events of the whole saga and past that. I know they said in the books that Renesmee would survive on human food, but I'm going about it as if she would have been like how Sam predicted in the beginning of Breaking Dawn and I'm throwing in the False Imprint theory. If you don't know what this is, it will be explained in this first chapter.**

 **Next, I'm going to give a little warning here. Some things in this will be hard to read, like what Bella endures before finally making her trip to Forks, but the truth of that won't be revealed for a while. There are many other things, but I don't want to give too much away. What I will tell you is that this story contains very sensitive subjects and scenes relating to those subject.**

 **Also, this story will be have very graphic sexually explicit scenes, but it will be a while before you see that.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Imprint On My Heart**

 **Chapter One**

Sylvia Littlesea was seen as the crazy old lady from the reservation. No one ever put any stock into anything that ever came out of her mouth, let alone the supernatural mumbo-jumbo she spilled.

She was the one to warn the council of the return of the cold ones and the awakening of the spirit wolves. She even specified to the council who would bind themselves to their wolf. It was when the name Embry Call came from her lips that they stopped believing anything she said. The boy was of Makah blood, not Quileute. He couldn't shift.

But, they were wrong to doubt her. She had been right all along. They never doubted her since then. They always listened to whatever she told them.

She had been plenty silent in the past year, no new stories to tell the council, but now she had a major one to spill to them, one that had come to her all at once. The sight of it nearly crippled her, but she knew time was of the essence. She needed to warn those she could of the impending doom that was going to wash over their beloved reservation.

Sylvia stormed into the council hall, rushing with her cane down the carpeted walkway to the long table consisting of the head of each major family of the reservation….Black, Uley, Atera, Clearwater, Cameron, Lahote, and Wilde.

"Sylvia?" Billy Black inquired as she came down the walkway, a little out of breath.

"I have received a vision from the spirits of great importance. It concerns everyone in our tribe, but most specifically the Destined Alpha, Jacob Black." Billy listened closely, not only as Jacob's father, but as the head of the council and chief of the tribe.

Jake was very reluctant to take his rightful place as alpha of his pack so the place currently belonged to Sam Uley who was doing a fine job for it not being his natural place. The Uley's were usually the beta family. Whoever in the Uley family that phased first was supposed to be the beta, not the alpha, but Sam had phased first out of anymore given how old he was, barely twenty when he shifted.

Jacob was barely sixteen when he phased for the first time which was only a few months after Sam had shifted. It had only been a year since then, but a year was a long time and Jacob still refused to take his rightful place in the pack. He wasn't the only Black in the pack, but given his heritage, that he was both a Black and an Ateara, his wolf blood was thicker than the others.

"What about Jacob?" The pack rarely ever came up in discussion in the council meetings. Taking a deep breath, Sylvia stood before the council,

"I have received a vision about his future imprint." This set the whole council on edge. Sylvia had never come forward with information about any of the pack's imprints so this was the first they had heard of her being able to predict an imprint occurring. So far, they only had Sam Uley who had imprinted on sweet Emily Young. Sadly, it lead to the heartbreak of Harry Clearwater's only daughter, Leah, but as they saw it, it was Sam's destiny to have Emily at his side, not Leah.

"You have seen his imprint?" Sylvia nodded then Old Quil Ateara stood to his feet, demanding answers.

"What about the other imprints? Can you see them?" Sylvia grimaced at him demanding more from her gifts.

"I cannot push a vision, Ateara. The spirits give me what I need to know and when I need to know it, not a moment sooner. You do not challenge the spirits, you fool!" She sneered at him and he took his seat back, remaining silent.

"Please, continue." Billy egged her on and she nodded, gratitude across her features.

"She is in grave danger." This set the majority of the council on edge with the exception of Micah Lahote.

"Well, he hasn't imprinted on her so it's not really our problem." He stated harshly to the rest of the council. His son, Paul, was the first spirit wolf he ever came in contact with so he wasn't very well versed in sensitivity towards things pack related, like the protection of an imprint. Until that point, it hadn't been a concern to protect an imprint before the connection actually occurred.

Billy was completely livid within Micah's insensitivity to the situation.

"Silence, you fool! All imprints are to be protected, no matter what. That is our most absolute law of all! You know this already. Hold you damn tongue!" Billy was never one to cuss, but he was very angry by Micah's reaction to the news of his son's future imprint being in danger. Finally, he turned back to Sylvia who was staring down Micah with a dark, threatening grimace. "Please, continue." Sylvia's eyes darted to the chief before nodding respectfully.

"From what I could tell, the imprint is only a few years younger than the Destined Alpha, maybe fourteen at the youngest. Such a poor, sweet girl." Sylvia knew that this poor child was going through terrible things, but she also knew if she told the council that Billy's closeness to the situation would override his duty. She had to keep the child's current situation secret along with the scars, both mental and physical, secret. That spirits had showed her far more than just a glimpse which gave her way more information than necessary. "Her future and the path it takes in the balance as we speak along with the safety of our tribe. Her decisions impact us all." This set even Micah further on edge, anxiety and rigidness covering all of their forms.

"How?" Micah asked with respect in his voice which surprised the whole council and Sylvia nodded, sadness filling her face.

"If she continues on her current course, the imprint will not take hold which will make things way worse than just denying it. The girl has a special talent. She has a shield, a mental shield, from guarding herself from pain. This shield will block the imprint and it will never take hold if she encounters the Destined Alpha too soon, which would send her on a tragic path that will not only cost her young life at barely adult age, but also lead to the destruction of our whole tribe.

"This path that she would be set on will lead her into the arms of….a cold one." She groaned as the words slipped from her lips. It was even disgusting to her, a human woman.

"What!" Billy exclaimed. The council was stricken with nauseating disgust and felt bile rise up in their throats at the concept of a human girl surrounding herself with vampires.

"One of the ones who moved into the nearby town, one of the ones protected by the treaty. I saw his face. He is the unmated Cullen, the mindreader." Billy remember him in his initial meet with the Cullen Clan. He always rubbed him the wrong way. They all did, but this one specifically made his hair stand on end. The doctor was very courteous and genuinely kind as were the rest, but something about this mind-reader was very fake and in a bad way.

"What more do you know?" Old Quil asked in a frail, hoarse voice as he sat a little straighter.

"The cold one is her downfall in a way none of you will want to believe. I didn't want to believe it myself that a girl could be deluded like that." She slipped a little and Billy saw it on her face that she didn't mean to show the ache in her eyes for this mystery girl.

"What are you hiding, Widow Littlesea?" Billy asked and she gulped before shaking her head. "You better be honest with us. You are talking about my son's imprint here."

"She has endured a lot through her childhood. Let's just leave it at that. It's the pain she has gone through which attaches her to that creature." Billy wasn't sure he wanted to know what type of 'pain' Sylvia was referring to so he didn't question that further. "If she continues on that path, it will lead to her birthing a child that is half human and half-cold one." The council was appalled by her assessment and Billy was especially grief stricken.

"A hybrid? Are you sure?" Sylvia nodded, hesitant with anxiety over this, before sighing.

"The birth will kill her and what she would have bred will be unstoppable with thirst and kill everyone and everything in it's path, but that's not the worst part, elders." Sylvia was trembling at this part where she reflected back to what she saw. It was scary beyond belief.

"What is the worst part, Syl?" Harry spoke up as her breathing became heavier and harder to control.

"That, since his imprint didn't latch onto the mother of this creature, the Destined Alpha would need to have one and it latches onto the closest thing to it's destined imprint." Sylvia's eyes looked straight into Billy's eyes and he automatically knew exactly what she was saying.

"Oh, no." His head fell into his hands as he was overwhelmed with the grief of what his son's future could caught the whole world, not just their reservation.

"What?" Micah asked, unsure what she was getting at.

"She means the imprint would latch onto the hybrid since it couldn't get through the girl's shield." The whole room gasped as Sylvia nodded, pain etched on her face. "Which means, the spirit wolves wouldn't be able to kill it without also killing Jacob. My son would have to sit by and watch his imprint kill everything and anything in it's path because he wouldn't be able to stop her." Another nod came from Sylvia before Billy took a moment to calm back down, taking a few deep breaths.

"Okay, Sylvia. What can we do to prevent this?" She gave a small, complex smile.

"We need to delay her arrival by a few years." This surprised the chief.

"What? How would that be possible?"

"With time, her shield will weaken so the imprint can take hold and bind the Destined Alpha to his true imprint. When she is of age, it will be stretched thin enough for the connection to be formed and also the Cullen's will be gone by then. All the problems will be solved and everyone will be safe. The Destined Alpha will have his mate, she will not have a monstrosity such as the hybrid, instead children by her wolf, and guide him to take his rightful place in his pack and in the tribe, to be his strength instead of his weakness, as an imprint is supposed to be." The rest of the council relaxed as she said this.

"How do we stall her arrival?" Harry asked this time and she smiled before looking directly at Billy with mischief in her eyes. What was this strange woman thinking?

"All you need to do is leave that job up to her father. You are very close with him, Chief Black." Billy was confused by this.

"I am?"

"Of course! What other way did you think the Destined Alpha was going to meet his imprint? Through his father of course!" There was amusement and teasing in her voice. She was definitely yanking his leg with this one.

"Who is her father, Littlesea?" She was trying his patience.

"Her name is Isabella Swan." Billy's and Harry's jaws dropped and they were filled with shock. It was their best friend's daughter. Little sweet Bella was the future imprint of their natural alpha. "Her father is Chief Swan of Forks."

"Shit." Another curse came from Billy.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

Jacob slowly strolled in from his morning patrol. He still considered it a patrol even though it was really a training session with his pack. This was a daily routine due to a family of vampires living nearby. They needed to be ready if they ended up breaking the treaty and the pack had to end that whole coven. They knew, if the treaty was broken, it was likely some of them would die, but they needed to protect their tribe and that was the duty handed to them.

True, he never wanted to be in a pack, let alone be its leader, but he still took his job seriously. He refused to be the alpha, but as beta, he still assisted his alpha with scheduling of patrols and strategy. Uley and Black worked very well together.

The only thing that eased the alpha position in his mind was that, if he had to become alpha, at least Sam would be his right hand man and be there to help him.

Jacob strolled into his house and was surprised to find his father sitting at the kitchen table. Wasn't his father supposed to be at a council meeting? They usually lasted all day when they had them, which was usually only once a month.

"Hey, Dad. You're back early." Jacob strolled into the kitchen as Billy watched his son. Jake gathered up stuff to make himself a sandwich and poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"Training go well?" Billy asked with a shaky voice and his son instantly caught it, but decided to delay asking about whatever was bothering him. Jake finished making his sandwich in silence before placing it on a plate.

"Same as always." He turned to his father and leaned against the counter, not touching his food. Yeah, he was starving, but his father came before food. "What's up, dad?" He asked, trying to keep his voice relaxed.

"Son, come sit with me….We need to talk." Jake knew something was going on as soon as those words left his lips with hesitation interlaced with the tremble in his speech, his voice breaking every couple seconds.

Jacob grabbed his sandwich and orange juice before moving to the kitchen table, sitting across from his father.

"Okay, dad. What is going on?" And Billy told him what Sylvia had told him. He was honest with his son about what he had learned about his future imprint, what danger she was in, and what he had been told they could do to help her, leaving out her true identity.

Jacob sat there in complete shock, listening to his father's word with uncertainty. This couldn't be true, could it? His future imprint having a child by his mortal enemy that in turns wipes out his home? He must have done something awful in his past life for this to be real.

"Well, it's not true, right?" He hoped the crazy old lady was wrong, it couldn't be.

"Son, I'm afraid she is right. She knew things she shouldn't or couldn't otherwise….Things about this girl that would impossible to know unless she had some type of relationship with her or her parents which I know for a fact she doesn't." Jacob's eyes widened and he leaned in closer, listening even more intently.

"How would you know that these things she knows aren't false?" He needed some answers about this whole thing. Not just for himself, but his wolf as well.

"Because I know her father, son. I've known him my whole life. We both have, me and you." He was very surprised to hear this. How could he know this mystery woman's father? Who was she?

"Wha-what?" He questioned and Billy took a deep breath.

"Son, it's Bella, the girl Sylvia saw." Jacob was shocked to his core. He remembered only one Bella he had ever encountered.

She was such a sweet little thing growing up. She was a couple years younger than him so he never had much of an interest in hanging out with her. His sisters were the ones who gravitated towards her. They were older than him, but they were at the age where they enjoyed playing with kids that age, especially little girls that they could play dress up with and pretend she was their baby and play parents with. It was so strange for Jake to watch as a little boy. He was already into cars and hanging out with his best friends, Quil and Embry. He never cared for playing with girls, but he hung out with his sisters if he had nothing else to do.

He was a red-blooded man now. He had dated a few times, but they never lead anywhere serious, more like it was someone to have fun with and have X-rated fun with. He might only be seventeen, but that didn't mean he was innocent in the sex aspect. Most teenage boys weren't innocent in that way at all. Actually, most weren't innocent in any other aspect either.

He tried to remember what Bella looked like, but it was a little hazy. All he could really remember was that she was pale and had dark hair. He couldn't even remember if it was brown or black. The only thing clear about her memory was that she was very shy and was caring. He remembered that whenever he was younger and would hurt himself, Bella tended to be the one helping him clean his wounds, like a natural den mother. It was very strange considering she was only seven when her and her mother moved away.

He couldn't remember where she went, but he did remember that it was supposed to be somewhere sunny.

"Bella? You mean Bella Swan, Charlie's daughter who left eight years ago?" Billy nodded with a sigh. "Why the hell would she come back here?" Billy shrugged momentarily.

"I'm not sure. All Sylvia said was that her stepfather and her mother were moving and Bella thinks coming here would be a good idea instead of follow them around everywhere. Makes sense to me, more stable than that, but for reasons that were previously unknown, she can't come here. We have to stall this for as long as possible." Jacob didn't say anything, just stared off into space, stuck in his mind.

"It's been so long, I can't remember what she even looks like." He didn't mean for it to slip out. He had just been thinking it, trying to remember what she looked like the best that he could, but he was coming up empty.

"Hold that thought." Jake was confused as he watched his father wheel himself quickly down the hall. He gazed down at his sandwich and realized that the discussion had sobered him, wiping away his previous starvation. He couldn't stomach to eat. Maybe he should have insisted on finishing his sandwich before they had their talk? Well, it was a moot point now. He would have to wait until his appetite came back to life.

His system had been shocked by the new of his imprint and the future of hers that was hanging in the balance, let alone the fact that it was sweet, shy Bella Swan he would imprint on. He couldn't think of her as anything else other than a little girl, the little girl who would take care of his wounds as a kid.

"Here we go." He heard his father's voice down the hall and glanced that way as Billy's squeaky wheels moved him down the narrow hallway as quickly as they could. He made it to the kitchen and stopped next to his son where he sat the 5x7 on the table face down before rolling himself over to the opposite side of the table. "Charlie left that here by accident last time he was here. I think it slipped out of his jacket pocket. I keep forgetting to give it to him. Renee sent it to him." Jake switched his eyes to the blank white side of the photograph like he hoped it would burst into flames. He shouldn't have to know what woman was meant to turn his world upside down. As far as he knew, no Destined Alpha had ever imprinted. Why did he have to be the first? Why on little Bella Swan? Seriously?! She was more like another sister than anything else! Or a cousin! Yeah, a cousin. One you only saw every couple of years and couldn't stop imagining as the little kid that rolled around in the dirt of threw macaroni and cheese at you from across the table….Not your soulmate! Fate must have screwed this one up big time!

Jacob took a deep breath and flipped the picture over, surprise filling him. Gone was the little girl from his past. Bella may have only been fifteen, only two years younger than him, but she was a woman now, not a little girl.

The photograph was only waist up on her, but he could still make out her womanly figure. Her hair cascaded down her backside and her skin was illuminated by the sun lingering far into the background. She had a soft blush across her cheeks as she shyly smirked at the camera, her cocoa eyes shimmering towards the camera. She cradled a small cactus plant in her hands against her abdomen, the plant and her shirt similar in color.

They say a picture says a thousand words. Well, this picture said every word he needed to hear. As he stared at it for a moment, it was like it started to move, the image of her turning into a short clip, flickers of filmstrip passing every few seconds.

He watched as her smile turned into a laugh and she hid her blush behind her hair before he snapped out of his weird reaction.

A sharp pain went through his brain as his wolf went insane inside of him, a wild animal wanting to be free. He fought it hard as he grasped his head.

"Jake? What's wrong?" The Destined Alpha shook his head before pushing himself out of his seat and running out the door before shredding his clothes, replacing his human form with the reddish-brown wolf that laid within him.

His wolf was now speaking to him, but only in grunts and groans that only he could decipher. His wolf now knew who he would be with for the rest of his life and was not only happy about it, but wanted the imprint to bind them together immediately.

He stood there in the yard groaning, fighting his wolf the whole time.

He remembered his father's words. He had used the words 'grave danger', 'catastrophic consequences', and 'her life in the balance'.

His father said he had to wait. He just hoped it wouldn't be too terribly long that he would have to continue fighting his wolf like this.

* * *

 **What did you think of that? What is going on with Jake's wolf? Why do you think Bella is wanting to move to Forks? Could it be the reason everyone knows or maybe something more sinister or maybe for some type of protection? How do you think Charlie will react to all this? Will the Cullen's find out about all this? Will Edward become a problem?**

 **Next chapter, Charlie finds out the truth and Bella calls to ask to stay with him. Will he be able to resist for the sake of her future?**

 **Show your love for this story. Review, follow, favorite! Pretty please with sugar on top! And a cherry!**

 **:D:D:D:D**


End file.
